


The First Day I Met Chris Colfer...

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [2]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	The First Day I Met Chris Colfer...

Darren was lead to the to a room inside the large grey building.

‘So this is where they come up with all the ideas for Glee.’ he thought to himself. ‘Wow.’

His agent informed him that the first thing that needed to get done was a chemistry test.

Yes. A ‘test’ to see how well he and his co-star would play off each other. He knew who that would be of course. Golden-globe winning actor Chris Colfer. The first time he had seen him on T.V, he was just a rosy-faced unknown kid. Darren had to admit the guy was unremarkably talented. And charming. And humble. And adorable. He understood why everyone who tuned in to watch Glee had fallen in love with Kurt. Hell, he himself had fallen in love with Kurt. And now he had his chance to play a character who would help Kurt out, who’d be a role-model to him. Kurt, a fictional character who would never know the impact he had on people all around the world. But his portrayer did. At least that’s what Darren hoped. He couldn’t wait to meet the guy.

Chris sat in his seat nervously. He hadn’t heard about the speculation for the new episode until this morning. A mentor for Kurt? The last thing this show needed was new characters. They could barely keep up with story lines for the current ones. But Chris wasn’t complaining. He was thankful to get out of the monotony that was the McKinley set, and try something new. He hoped him and the new guy would do well in the reading.

He asked why the name of the actor wasn’t given to him, but Brad said that they weren’t completely sure of the person they were casting, but they had his character’s storyline decided. Today was just a test.

Darren walked in through the glass doors, and could see the back of someone’s head, whom he immediately identified as Kur- Chris. Chris. Kurt Hummel didn’t exist, and he would embarrass himself if he continued thinking like that. But the guy was so famous though. How could he possibly control himself? He took a deep breath, and walked in, ready to do his best in what he hoped would land him a break from all the bars and coffee shops he’d been playing at.

Chris looked up from his phone as he heard the door open. Then his mouth dropped open as well. It couldn’t be. Sure, the big afro was gone -oh why-, but that captivating smile. He heard him greeting the writers. That voice. He could have recognized it anywhere. That was him. He jumped up from his seat and without any self-restraint ran up to the guy. “Oh my god. Y-you. I know you. You’re the dick.” Chris exclaimed. He stopped himself suddenly, realizing what he just said.

Ryan and Brad stared at him shocked, wondering why on earth Chris had said that.

“Oh. God. No. I d-didn’t mean you’re a dick. I meant f-from. The play. Me and my…” Chris fumbled trying to explain himself to Darren who stood there with a surprised look on his face. But then a smile replaced his expression.

Hearing Darren laugh whole-heartedly was a relief, and not just for Chris. “No, man. Don’t worry. I got it. I just can’t believe you actually knew me.”

“Of course I know who you are. You’re hilarious. And your voice. You’re beautiful. I mean, it’s beautiful. Your voice. Not to say that you aren’t. Oh God.” Chris blushed furiously, even more so when he heard the others in the room witnessing him embarrass himself.

“Me?” Darren exclaimed. “You’re excited to meet me? Dude. I’m a nobody. That’s such a huge compliment though, thank you so much.”

“Okay. Enough. Let’s get to work, you can discuss all of your common interests later.” Brad admonished them.

Darren was sure he was dreaming right now. Chris Colfer. The famous guy. The one on T.V, who hung out with all the people Darren had stood in crowds to catch a glimpse of. This man, had seen him on some bad-quality video on Youtube. Or he hadn’t, and he was just being incredibly nice. He most likely had found out that Darren was auditioning, researched him, and the first thing that had come up were his plays. Not that Darren was ashamed. He was very proud of what he had accomplished with his friends. And if Chris Colfer had even gone through 10 minutes of their shenanigans, that was enough for him to cherish for a very long time. He appreciated what Chris did, so he thanked him once more.

As he and Darren were ushered to their seats and given a briefing on the scene, Chris kept sneaking looks at Darren, noticing the differences from what he’d seen on a laptop screen and the real-life version in front of him. For starters, he was handsome. Chris knew that, but a pixelated image was no match for what was sitting right next to him. A little stubble, his eyes distinctly more animated and full of life. His voice, not distorted by speakers or a camera, but deep, confident, and charismatic. It was incredible. Meeting celebrities always a certain effect on Chris, but this was different. Darren seemed like someone he knew. Someone who was responsible for his laughter for hours on an end. Someone who seemed like a friend already. Someone who-

“Um. Chris. You got the love-struck look towards Blaine down perfectly, but you’re aware Glee is not a silent production. We actually need you to voice your lines.” Ryan droned.

Chris swallowed anxiously, and felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Darren, offering him a smile that seemed to give the message that he would wait all day until Chris said something. He was in no hurry.

Ryan made note of the two actors across the table from him. The rest of the reading was just going to be a formality at this point. There was no use looking at other actors. He had found the perfect Blaine. At the same time, he could feel a story coming into place. Perhaps Blaine would stick around for a little longer. He’d have to discuss it with the other two of course, but he was sure they wouldn’t disagree.

Chris was already planning on how he could persuade Ryan to cancel all other auditions for Blaine’s part. He figured that would be cruel to others who wanted it, but he noticed this chemistry test was going better than expected. While reading the lines, he and Darren seemed to be playing off one another effortlessly. There were no awkward breaks between dialogue. They seemed to have exceptional timing for little glances, while going through the script. And he could tell that Darren noticed this as well.

The scene went on for quite a while, Darren delivering the lines about Blaine running away from his bullies was delivered splendidly, and Brad stopped him there. He asked to be excused for a moment, and motioned for Ryan to come along with him, leaving Chris and Darren alone.

“So. What’s it like?” Darren broke the silence. “Being famous. Working on such a huge T.V show like this.”

“Oh. It’s totally awesome.” Chris said without thinking. ‘Shit, now he’s gonna think that I’m an idiot. Why did I say that?’

Darren couldn’t help but smile at that, and gave Chris an understanding nod. He tilted his head then, looking at him expectantly, reminding Chris he still had a question to answer.

“Yeah. Oh. I’m so sorry. I think about it every day, you know. Waking up. Taking it in. I still cant believe that I get to do all this. But you get into a routine. People who you work with, that are famous, they just become your friends, and then family. You spend so much time together. Sometimes you need a break.”

“Oh. Dude. That sounds incredible. Did you know I auditioned for Glee before.” Chris widened his eyes in surprise, but didn’t interrupt him. “Yeah. Didn’t work out. Guess Finn wasn’t meant for me.”

“You auditioned for Finn.” Chris chuckled. “As talented as you are Darren, I don’t see you playing that character at all.” He paused and added, "Sorry.”

“No worries. That role just wasn’t meant to be.”

“I hope this one is though.” Chris mumbled, and then turned scarlet, because he just said that out loud.

“Me too.” Darren agreed enthusiastically, practically beaming at what Chris had just said.

Ryan then entered the room, along with his agent, who had two thumbs-up, informing Darren of the good news. He then bounced in his seat, ran to where they were standing and thanked Ryan profusely for the opportunity. The creator just told him that he deserved it, and hoped that the fans would enjoy him as well.

They all shuffled outside to the hallway eventually, where Darren’s manager informed him of some technicalities he had to go over, but Darren was free for the rest of the day. They would discuss his schedule tomorrow. He then turned and found Chris right behind him. How could he have forgotten to thank part of the reason he was even getting this role.

Chris was undeniably happy, and congratulated Darren with a handshake. A hug would have been too much, or that’s what Chris thought. But currently, he was focusing on the fact that Darren had still not let go of his hand.

“Would you like to go get something to eat?” Darren inquired.

“You. You want to have dinner with me?” Chris asked, hoping Darren didn’t catch how high his voice currently was.

“Yeah.” Darren said, rubbing his neck nervously with the hand that wasn’t tightly clasping Chris’.

“Is that okay with you. Because if you have to-“

“No.” Chris practically gushed out. “I’d love to.”

“Great.” Darren said, clearly delighted. “Anywhere specific you’d like to go?”

“Hogsmeade?” Chris quipped, causing Darren to release the cutest set of giggles Chris had ever heard. If he and Darren were going to be filming together, Chris wanted to make sure he’d get as much of that sound out of Darren as humanly possible.

“Yeah. And you wont even need a permission form since you’re with me.” Darren answered, eliciting a laugh from his new co-star. He was still absorbing the fact that Chris Colfer not only knew how to make him laugh, but use his own jokes for that purpose. This was going to be an incredible partner. He could tell.


End file.
